Hispanic women historically have had limited access to evidence based Information to use when making health care decisions. An existing, broad based partnership led by community health workers in collaboration with providers, translational researchers, and community based institutions has been successful at adapting evidence based information and disseminating it through formal and informal social networks to reach underserved Hispanic women and their families. The present proposal will expand and reinforce this coalition and its efforts utilizing an Interactive Systems Framework and Community Based Participatory Research (CBPR) to address and prioritize identified health information topics relevant to the priority community; adapt evidence based information on those topics; and effectively disseminate culturally and community relevant information on women's health issues to underserved Hispanic women and their families that will increase utilization of this information by the priority population and their health care providers in health care decision making. The proposed project will expand this community health worker coalition mechanism to adapt and translate evidence based women's health information from AHRQ and USPTF level A and B and lOM recommendations and the results of translational research into culturally and community relevant formats that Hispanic women and their families will use when making health care decisions with their providers. The project will focus on three distinct women's health areas; cervical cancer, sexually transmitted Infections and depression. The first year will translate and disseminate the new USPTF guidelines on cervical cancer to update current activities as well as translate and disseminate information on other sexually transmitted infections. The second year will focus on priority issues related to depression as identified by the coalition. The third year ill focus on refining materials and data collection instruments based upon feedback. During the last six months of year three In addition the coalition will review USPSTF recommendations and utilizing a community based participatory approach identify and prioritize additional health areas to be addressed.